Moving to New York
by WankyRivera
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Based on the 4x18 still of Brittany kissing Lord Tubbington who was in the arms of Sam. Also how I would like Brittana to end up ; together in New York. and who knows, i might have tweaked the picture in my book cover a little... ;)


my idea on how brittana will get back together based on the 4x18 picture of sam, lord tubbington and brittany.

brittana is ENDGAME.

* * *

_"Brittany S Pierce, you have received a near-perfect 2340 on your exam! And you should be aware that you do not have to stay in this school any longer than most of the students here. Go to college, or New York, just like what your friends did."_

Cradling Lord Tubbington in her arms, Brittany made her way slowly across the empty hallways of McKinley High School. It was Friday, 4pm and most of the students would have been gone by now. Except Brittany. And the Glee Club. She could have left the school as well, to the place where she had always wanted to go. The place where she would not feel alone and left out. New York. Where Santana was. Santana. Her best friend, her ex girlfriend who she was still in love with, and the person who made her complete. However, Brittany felt a need to tie up some loose ends before leaving the school.

As she passed by the lockers at the hallway, she spotted one locker that sent a wave of nostalgia. Santana's locker. It now belonged to a freshman after Santana graduated but Brittany remembered everything that has happened with her at that spot. Where the serious talks, random Rachel rants, and cheeky little kisses happened. At that moment, Lord Tubbington mewed. Brittany looked down at the feline in her arms and petted it. "I know Tubbs, I'm going to miss that locker a lot too."

Before she continued walking, a familiar figure with swept blonde hair approached her. Sam. Her boyfriend after her breakup with Santana.

"Hey Britt." He went to hug her, but noticing the cat in her hands, he stopped and kissed her cheeks instead.

Brittany looked around the empty area before acknowledging his presence. "Hi, Sam." They were still standing at the locker area. Besides Santana, Sam was also alone with her in that exact spot too. Except it was when they had their first kiss here. Brittany thought it was weird and wrong to kiss the horizontal lips of Sam, but when she did, it reminded her so much of only Santana and nothing else.

"It sucks that you have to be at New York while I have to stay at Lima." Sam said as he let out a sigh. "But you know we can work out this long distance relationship right?"

Brittany looked ahead of Sam for assurance. Silence and emptiness in the hallway was the response. "Actually, I.." She tried to speak, but all she felt was nerves so she settled onto smoothing the fur of the cat in her arms. She took a deep breath, and continued. "Sam, it was so stifling here. I was upset, confused and felt so lonely. I was glad you were here giving me moral support ever since Santana left. However, our relationship..." She stopped again. What she was going to say next would make her feel like bad person and she did not like knowing that she was one, but she had to say it anyway. She finally met Sam's eyes and forced a weak smile, before sinking a teeth into her lips to hide her anxiety.

"Our relationship was just a highlight of how much I missed Santana so much. Do you know how hurt I felt when you were disbelieved by my perfect SAT scores? If Santana was here, she would hug me so tight and tell me that I was a genius."

That would hurt Sam so much, but Brittany knew it was the truth. Santana was the only person who would be so proud of her knowing that she has excelled in her exams for the first time.

"Brittany, I-" Sam's hands tried to caress Brittany's cheek, but she turned away.

"All I'm saying is, I'm sorry Sam. I have never given up loving Santana and I would really like to go to New York to see her and of course, continue with education with my SAT score. But thanks for everything, for giving me happiness while I was at the most bottom point of my life. I appreciate it." Brittany exhaled, quickly giving Lord Tubbington a quick pet and looked to Sam for his reply, which she had already prepared for.

"Thanks for telling me the truth Brittany. I'm glad that I could be of great help in Santana's absence in school though. About us..." He looked right at her, and placed his hands into the pocket of his denim jeans. "It will hurt a little when I remember our silly moments together, especially the times where we were the only blonde people in the school who were so into the mayan apocalypse. But I will try to get over us."

For the first time of the day, Brittany smiled. A genuine one. Just then, Lord Tubbington mewed again.

"Oh.. Right!" Brittany stopped cradling Lord Tubbington and passed him to Sam. "I hope Lord Tubbington is good enough to keep you company after I move to New York. He's just like me. We like cheese fondue, and we look at Santana's pictures together." Brittany stopped after saying that to look at Sam. He is smiling, probably at the reference of Santana with the cat. "Lord Tubbs likes his momma a lot." Brittany's voice grew softer when she said that. She was suddenly reminded of the time when Santana slept in bed with Brittany, with Lord Tubbington dozing off in between them. "We're the perfect gay family of feline and latina!" Santana would always say.

Brittany was brought back to reality when Sam asked, "So, any special requests for the cat?"

Brittany smiled, "He smokes weed."

Kissing the cat that was now in Sam's arms, Brittany turned to the exit of the high school and let down her blonde ponytail. She was so ready for New York.

* * *

Brittany had came to New York City before with the Glee Club to perform a number but this time, she was here, alone. She was greeted with the bustling and vibrant city life and was tempted to walk down the whole town square. However, there were more important things to be done. Getting to the apartment of Santana, Kurt and Rachel. She boarded a bright yellow taxi that was in sight.

Rachel and Kurt knew that Brittany was coming, and also, staying permanently. Not Santana though. Brittany desperately wanted it be a surprise although "Hummelberry", as Santana would describe of the duo, were so excited to tell Santana about the big news. Brittany trusted that they would keep their mouths shut though.

As soon as she reached the entrance of the apartment, she was overwhelmed with all sorts of emotion. Santana was just in there. The girl who she loved so much was in there. Taking a deep breath, Brittany knocked on the door.

"Kurt, I if that doctor who of yours is with you right now, I swear I'll-"

Santana paused her sentence as she opened the door.

"It's not doctor who, it's Brittany... bitch." Brittany attempted to sound light-hearted when all she was was nervous when she saw the beautiful Santana right in front of her.

Santana was taken aback for a while when she saw the blue luggage on the ground beside Brittany.

"No way. Oh. My. God. Britt." Santana's face was flushed with excitement as her hands wrapped around Brittany so tightly.

Brittany held on to Santana as well, as her hands rubbed down Santana's back. This was the greatest moment ever for the both the latina and the blonde.

After pulling out from their embrace which might have lasted forever, Santana looked at Brittany lovingly, dark brown eyes piercing into her. "Brittany, you have always been a genius and I feel great that I'm never wrong about that."

"But, how did you know?" Brittany asked, reciprocating the sweet glance at her.

"I know that you have scored well in your SATs and I didn't even have to know that from Hummelberry. And that's why you could come here for something better..." Santana's mouth moved closer to Brittany's ears as she whispered "Or me..."

Before saying anything else, Brittany turned her head to face Santana and captured the lips that were still close to her. The kiss was longing, and passionate and both of them knew they missed this for a long time.

"I love you, and I. always. have. been. Not even Sam can get in the way of that." Brittany said, in between deep breaths, probably due to the effect of their kiss.

"And I love you too Britt, you probably would never forgive me for breaking us up, but now that you're here, I hope you can reconsider." Santana winked at Brittany as she slid her arms around Brittany's waist, kissing her collarbones. Brittany made an effort to laugh out loud in order to cover up the moan escaping from her throat.

"I can consider that but only after we decide what we're going to do next..." Brittany smirked as she kissed Santana lightly on the lips again.

"Definitely", was Santana's response as she barged back into the house, leading Brittany with their interlocking hands.

Entering her new home, Brittany announced, "I love New York already!" before being led once again by an aroused Santana to what may seem like her bedroom.

* * *

RIB DO YOUR SHIT FOR THE LAST FEW EPISODES OF SEASON 4 OR I SWEAR I'LL GIVE UP ON SEASON 5.


End file.
